A Little Story in My Life
by Binerylquer
Summary: Apa yang harus aku lakukan di dalam menjalani ilmu sihir yang lebih lagi dari elementary? Oh, Namikaze Naruto... apa kau bisa berubah sedikit saja? Aku tidak mengetahui mengapa harus aku yang selallu menjadi sasaranmu...!
1. Chapter 1

A Little Story In My Life

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC and Typo

Episode 1

Awal….

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Hinata POV

Angin kembali berhembus melewati jendela kamarku, aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, di balkon kamarku. Tak terasa lliburan musim panas sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke sekolahku di Konoha. Tak terbayang olehku bagaimana dan tepat dimana aku akan ditempatkan. Aku mendengar dari kakak bahwa akan ada penentuan skill.

Oh yah…., aku baru lulus dari Elementary. Dibagian ini, aku dan semua temanku mempelajari bagaimana untuk dapat menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat. Jangka waktu untuk menuntut ilmu disana adalah 6 tahun. Dan, aku barulah lulus dari sana.

Sekarang, aku akan melanjutkan studyku dengan hasil yang sangatlah baik. Dari antara para siswa, akulah yang paling hebat dan berbakat. Bukannya membanggakan diri. Tapi, itu sudah pasti mengingat aku adalah seorang kutu buku.

Aku menyesap kembali coklat hangat buatanku yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan asap dan juga di tambah roti selai yang manis. Kalian perluu tahu bahwa setiap paginya aku akan melakukan ritual pagiku seperti ini dimanapun aku berada.

"Miss maaf mengganggu..apa andasudah siap?"

"Yah,Semua barang sudah di kemas...Apa sudah waktunya?"

"Lebih tepatnya 20 menit lagi Miss…"

"Silahkan pergi.., saya akan mulai mempersiapkan diri… Dan juga bilang kepada kakak saya agar jangan menunggu…"

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan masuk kedalam Bath-Up yang sudah aku campurkan sabun beraroma Lavender. Sepertinya aku harus cepat karena kereta akan berangkat 20 menit lagi. Semangat Hyuga Hinata.

Skip Time….

Aku sudah duduk dibangku kereta. Tepatnya 5 menit yang lalu aku sudah berada di sini. Aku menatap pemandangan yang sangat indah di sampingku. Rimbunnya pepohonan dan sedikitnya desa-desa kecil membuat aku takjub. Walau, bukan sekali ini melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku merasakan kedatangan seseorang, semakin lama, semakin dekat, dekat dan pada akhirnya wajah menyebalkan itu muncul. Seringaian ala rubahnya masih ada disana. Dan entah apa alasanya dia datang kemari.

"Hy, White Eye, sudah lama menungguku ?"

"Menunggumu? Lebih baik aku muntah darah daripada menunggu Rubah sepertimu..!"

Dia mendelik kemudian menyeringai, aku memalingkan wajahku di saat dia duduk di sampingku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Hei, Ms. White Eye yang buta….. Aku memang rubah …. Rubah tampan yang akan memangsa kelinci kecil dan tak berdaya sepertimu…!"

Apa yang dia bilang? Kelinci ? Sialan…!

"Kau terpesona menatap rubah ini, ? Oh… ataukah aku harus memanggilmu My Rabbit… ?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Namikaze…"

"Sayangnya….. aku tak memiliki pengendalian seperti itu.. Kau tahu? Aku rubah dan kau tahu kan? Bagaimana rubah itu..?"

Matanya yang berwarna biru itu menatapku dengan seringai menyebalkan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sedang malas bertengkar dengan salah satu 'teman'ku di sekolah, Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Aku kurang mengerti apa penyebab kami selalu bertengkar dengan Casanova ini.

"Aku sedang malas, Namikaze….. aku mohon agar kita bisa berdamai sekarang ini…. "

"Hyuga mau berdamai denganku ? Apa benar? "

"Namikaze… aku mohon…!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kami sama-sama diam. Matakku berat, aku ingin tidur, mengingat matahari sudah kembali ke sarangnya setelah bertugas. Aku tertidur dan merasakan seseorang memelukku erat.

"Selamat tidur….. Ms. Hyugakku sayang"

End Hinata POV

Normal POV.

Hari sudah sangat larut, tetapi kereta ini terus berjalan dan tidak berhenti. Di salah satu gerbong kereta. Tepatnya, di ruangan paling pojok di gerbong itu, tampaklah dua insan berbeda jenis ini saling berpelukan erat, tapi bisa dibilang sang pemudalah yang memeluk sang gadis. Tangan kanan sang pemuda itu menggamit pinggul sang gadis. Sementara itu, lengan kirinya menarik bahu sang gadis dan menariknya ke arahnya. Sehingga, gadis ini sudah berada di kungkunganya.

Matahari sudah bersinar dan akan kembali melakukan tugasnya. Seorang wanita muda sedang berjalan santai ke setiap gerbong untuk membangunkan tiap murid yang masih lelap di tidurnya. Sudah banyak murid yang bangun dan itu membuatnya merasa senang karena tugasnya semakin ringan.

Namun, pada saat dia masuk ke suatu ruangan di pojok gerbng terdengar suara keras dari wanita tersebut.

"Hei… sudah cukup bermesraannya…Segera beranjak dan sarapan..!"

Dan pada akhirnya, perempuan itu pun keluar dengan kerut-kerutan di dahinya. Mengerikan…!

Hinata POV

Ah, aku mendengar suara yang agak melengking. Tapi, mataku masih berat dan masih mengantuk. Eh… aku seperti merasakan hembusan hangat nafas seseorang di kepalaku. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Apalagi, ditambah dengan rengkuhan seseorang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Namun, sepertinya kenyamanan itu berubah disaat suara lengkingan itu semakin kuat.

"Hei… sudah cukup bermesraannya…Segera beranjak dan sarapan..!"

Tiba-tiba, pandanganku terbuka dan terbelalak saat waajah Namikaze itu berada tepat di wajahku. Belum lagi hembusan nafasnya dan juga pelukannnya serta posisiku yang berada di dada bidangnya. Oh.. Tuhan.

"Kenapa kau memelukkku,Rubah Sialan…..!"

End Hinata POV

Naruto POV

Yah, ampun…! Itu merupakan suara besar dan keras yang dapat membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Aku terpaksa membuka mataku saat jambakan yang sedikit halus di rambutku semakin mengeras. Dan, pada saat aku membuka mata aku melihat Hyuga ini sedang menatap horror.

"Hei, apa yang kau makan sampai kau mengerikan seperti kelinci albino..?"

"…"

"atau kau diseret seret macan yang ingin memangsamu… kelinci mata putih yang aneh!"

"Lebih tepatnya rubah sialan sepertimulah yang telah memangsaku…!"

"Aku sangat tidak berminat memangsamu sekarang .."

"Aku sungguh tak percaya padamu..! Apa maksudmu memelukku seperti tadi..?"

"Keterlaluan sekali kau bilang begitu…Aku yakin kau benar-benar amnesia yah…! Kau yang menggodaku !"

Aku kembali menatap matanya yang memikat. Hahahah… dan aku membuatnya marah...itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

"Rubah sialan….. Aku takkan pernah mau menggodamu.. Bahkan seujung jaripun..!"

"Seekor rubah tak memiliki jari ,My Rabbit..!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jitakan keras di kepalaku…

End Naruto POV

Hinata POV

Aku masih kesal dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Kenapa dia sangat suka sih menganggapku sebagai kelincinya..?

Namikaze Naruto tidak bosan-bosannya menggodaku bahkan menjahiliku . Setiap harinya, dia selalu menggangguku. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat dia dengan jahilnya menumpahkan minumannya padaku. Bukan minta maaf dia malah menggodaku. Aku sungguh kesal. Dan ngomong-ngomong dia adalah RIVAL dan MUSUH ku di sekolah.

Kami bertemu sewaktu di kelas. Dia -mula dia adalah anak yang baik dan ,dia bertambah hari dia menjadi lelaki penggoda yang sangat mengerikan. Walaupun umurnya saat itu masih 8 tahun.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan nakal. Ya ampun, padaha umurnya masih 14 tahun. Tapi, pandangannya sangatlah luar biasa. Aku duduk dengan gelisah disaat dia mendekat. Yah, 20 menit yang lalu kami telah sampai di ruangan utama dan sebentar lagi akan ada penentuan skill. Ngomong-ngomong tentang skill kami memiliki banyak pilihan.

Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat itu saja...

Aku masih belum mengetahui apa bakat tersembunyi yang ada di dalam diriku. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaiman caranya menggapai mimpiku itu saja.

"Hy… ….sudah merindukan aku?"

"Aku tersanjung, Rubah sialan..!"

"Apa itu berarti Iya..?"

"Tersanjung akibat perasaanmu yang berlebihan itu kepadaku, Namikaze…!"

Aku hanya berbicara asal karena sangat lelah dan kesal kepada rubah satu ini.

"Baiklah saatnya penentuan masing-masing skill…"

Lelaki tua Bangka itu mulai menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan kami. Aku sungguh bersyukur.

End Hinata POV

"Momentum Priesto..!"

Ruangan yang agak kuno yang ditempati seluruh murid baru yang akan masuk itu kemudian terbelah dua. Mengakibatkan semua murid baru itu ketakutan dan menghindar. Termasuk juga Hinata Hyuga dan Namikaze Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar mereka tidak terpisah dan memeluknya. Posesif sekali!.

Di antara lubang itu ada beribu-ribu banyak benda aneh yang mengerikan.

"Diantara barang-barang ini… kalian akan di datangi beberapa benda yang akan menunjukkan skill kalian….. Apa kalian siap?"

"Yah….. Kami siap..!"

"Mekurio Zevanus"

Barang-barang itu mulai keluar dan mendatangi kami. Tiba-tiba, aku di datangi sebuah tongkat berwarna lavender dan memiliki sinar ungu yang sangat terang juga diikuti dengan benda-benda yang tidak ku ketahui namanya.

"Selamat Miss….. Anda memiliki kekuatan yang cukup langka….. Sekaligus kau akan mejadi wakil ketua sampai kau akan lulus dari tingkat kedua setelah elementary…" Seru pria tua itu kepada Hinata.

"Apa maksud anda..?"

"Lavender menyiratkan ketegasan dan kelembutan,Miss…. Dan kau memiliki skill non fisik yang kuat… Pandanglah ke depan, Miss… aku yakin kau akan menjadi ahlli sihir yang hebat pula!"

"Baiklah… Aku yakin itu… dan aku hanya bertanya siapa partnerku selama aku akan bertugas?"

"Namikaze Naruto….. Karena saya pikir anda sangatlah cocok saat melihat kalian berpelukan di dalam kereta…!" Seringai pria tua tersebut

"Bukan masalah kemesraan yang aku minta… Tapi,apa penyebabnya dia menjadii pasanganku lagi sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua..!Aku yakin ada alasannya"

"Karena kalian memiliki suatu kekuatan hebat jika disatukan dan kami para tetua tidak akan melewatkan ini…!"

"Oh….My…!"

* * *

TBC

tolong Review aja yah readers tercinta


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Story In My Life

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC and Typo

Episode 2

Pengalaman Pertama

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Angin berhembus menerbangkan segala macam benda-benda ringan di sekitar ruangan yang menyerupai kastil tersebut. Lubang yang terbentuk di ruang tengah dan yang merupakan tempat pertemuan pertama bagi para anak baru itu kemudian menutup secara perlahan sesaat setelah benda-benda di dalamnya keluar. Sementara itu, benda-benda yang tadinya keluar dari belahan ruangan itu kemudian mendatangi penyihir-penyihir muda yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada di situ mendapatkan barang yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Seperti tongkat sihir,jubah, buku dan juga beberapa ramuan yang rumit dan bergelembung. Banyak dari mereka yang lari ketakutan akibat tongkat sihir yang mengeluarkan aura yang kuat.

Di antara para murid tersebut terdapat satu orang perempuan yang agak shock mendengar keputusan pria tua yang tadi membelah ruangan tersebut. Barang-barang yang sedari tadi terbang mengelilinginya didiamkan begitu , dia masih belum ikhlas dalam menerima keputusan sepihak tadi. Dia telah menjadi wakil ketua yang mengharuskan dia lebih bertanggung jawab dari para siswa yang lain.

Begitu juga dengan partner yang sangat tidak diduganya. Hal inilah yang membuat sang putri Hyuga ini sekarang sedang menyendiri di pojok ruangan tersebut. Murid yang lain sekarang sedang mencari teman yang cocok buat mereka. Suara ricuh dari ruangan tersebut membuat perasaan gadis ini semakin terganggu. Apalagi,saat menngetahui bahwa partnernya iitu menghilang di telan angin.

"Hai…Mengapa anda sendiri disini, Miss"

"Oh… tidak mengapa, Nona..!"

Seorang wanita berambut pink mendatangi si nona Hyuga yang sedang stress dan masih shock. Memang setelah dia menerima lencana tanda wakil ketua dia segera duduk di tempatnya. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik berubah menjadi pucat karena memikirkan semua kesialan yang terjadi di hari ini.

"Apakah saya mengganggu anda,Miss? Dan sepertinya anda adalah pemimpin kedua kami,Miss!" kata sang gadis sambil menunjuk lencana wakil ketua yang berada di jubah lavendernya.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata. Dia tersenyum pada gadis indigo itu. Apalagi,saat melihat wajah Hinata yang berantakan.

"Nama saya, Sakura Haruno…. Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik, Miss Hyuga Hinata"

Seruan sang gadis yang agak di keraskan agar terdengar oleh sang gadis Hyuga yang sekarang melongok aneh padanya.

"Dari mana anda mengenal saya, Nona…. Saya tidak mengetahui anda sebelumnya…!"

"Saya dapat melihat itu dari mata anda, Miss… dan juga surat kabar!"  
Tiba-tiba, Hyuga Hinata, puteri Hyuga, dan yang merupakan wakill ketua ini memberikan tangannya kepada gadis pink ini. Kemudian, dibalas oleh sang gadis pink dengan senyum di wajahnya. Keduanya terkikik pelan. Sepertinya Hyuga Hinata telah merasa terhibur.

"Nomong-ngomong, Miss… saya baru disini, saya pindahan dari Suna..."

"Dengan kata lain…. kau bukan lulusan dari Elementary Konoha…?!"

"Bisa dibilang begitu… Cita-citaku menjadi seorang hiler..!"

Hinata memegang bahu Sakura kemudian pergi dari meja tersebut. Sementara itu, Sakura mengejar Hinata yang pergi dan membawa seluruh barangnya dan juga barang Hinata dari situ.

Hinata berjalan dengan lambat. Di sebelah kanan dan kirinya terdapat symbol-symbol aneh yang kuno. Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak memerdulikannya. Buktinya saja, dia masih berjalan dan tak memerhatikan apapun.

"Miss… anda mau kemana ? Apakah anda sudah tahu dimana letak asramaya ?"

Hinata memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap wanita yang tadi menyapanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Oh… Sakura aku hanya merasa bosan di ruangan yang sesak itu..! Apalagi dengan suara yang bising… Aku tidak menyukainya…!"  
"Baiklah... Tapi, ini barangmu ….." Sakura membawa barang Hinata yang super banyak itu ke depan sang gadis.

"Anda baik sekali…..!"

"Sama-sama, Miss!"

Dua perempuan itu kembali tersenyum. Mereka membawa barang masing-masing dan berjalan santai di sekitar koridor tersebut.

Hinata dan Sakura tidak merasakan perjalanan mereka. Ini dikarenakan di setiap langkah mereka akan diselingi dengan canda tawa. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi sahabat yang baik.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu balkon yang dapat mellihat keseluruhan pemandangan sekolah mereka. Keduanya tersenyum dan menatap pemandangan itu dengan takjub.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa saya dapat menemukan anda disini , Miss…!" Gumaman gadis berambut pink tersebut menginterupsi ketakjuban Hinata akan pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya,Sara…?"

"Sara..? Ah, aku tak menyangka secepat itu kau menemukan nama kecilku,bagaimana denganmu? Apa bisa aku memanggilmu Nata..!?"  
"Jawab pertanyaanku Sara..!"

"Baiklah…, selama ini aku selalu bermimpi dekat dengan Tuan Puteri sepertimu…. Dan sekarang, impian itu terwujud… Aku sangat senang!"  
Hinata mendelik saat Sakura tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"Apa kita sahabat mulai sekarang, Miss?" Lanjut gadis merah jambu tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati, Sara..!"

"Hahahahahah…!"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata hanya dapat melengos kedepan.

"Hm… jadi apakah aku memiliki rencana,Nat?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk mencari kamar yang baik buat kita berdua,Sar!"

Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Hahahaha… Nata apa kau bilang tadi mencari kamar? Hahahah… kau tidak akan tidur di kamar biasa,Nat…. Kau akan sekamar dengan ketua…..!"

"Apa…?"

Hinata kembali bersungut-sungut. Sementara itu, Sakura Haruno hanya cekikikan melihatnya.

"Hai Nona-nona….. sedang apa kalian berduaan disini?"

Suara baritone dari belakang mereka membuat dua sahabat baru ini menghentikan seluruh kegiatan mereka.

"Hai…My Rabbit, atau haruskah aku memanggil kau, My partner?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan kau memanggil semua panggilan menjijikkan itu .!"  
"Hah…. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal..?"

"You wish Namikaze….."

Dua insan itu saling memandang dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Apalagi, disaat dua insan itu saling mmendekat sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurang terpuji.

"Nata… apakah saya mengganggu di.."

"Shut Up Sara….lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum Casanova kita ini menggoda gadis manis sepertimu.."

"Kau cemburu yah kan, My rabbit? Oh…. Jadi gadis ini namanya Sara?" Bisik Naruto

"Sakura Haruno, Mister..!" seru Hinata buas

Naruto menyeringai menyebalkan ke manusia yang ada di depanya.

"Nata …?Apakah itu namamu, Hyuga..?"

"Hinata Hyuga….! Dasar Pikun..!"

Sakura yang hanya sebagai pengganggu mulai menyingkir dari mereka berdua. Namun, hanya beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan besar menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Mereka berdua memang selalu begitu… Namaku…., Sasuke Uciha….. aku adalah sahabat si pirang yang di sana… aku harap kita akan berteman dengan baik…" Bisik seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menatap dua insan di depannya dengan pandangan geli.

"Hmm…. Baiklah Mister…"

"Dan… sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum mereka benar-benar meledak.."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang masih menggenggam tas dan juga barang lainnya. Mereka berdua menjauh dari dua insan yang sedang berselisih hebat tersebut.

"Jadi… apa maumu, Namikaze..?" Cicit Hinata.

"Aku ingin memangsamu…!"Seringaian itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Dahi keduanya menempel dengan sangat dekat. Pandangan sang gadis penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian sementara pemuda yang ada di depannya memandangnya dengan pandangan nakal dan menggoda.

"Sayang sekali karena aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan apapun kepada RUBAH sialan sepertimu….!"

"Oh yah..? Hah… aku pikir kau adalah wanita murahan sama seperti wanita bodoh itu..!"  
"Jaga mulutmu, Namikaze… ! Seandainya aku menjadi pria Casanova sepertimu aku mungkin akan bunuh diri karena malu…!"  
Posisi mereka semakin dekat. Nafas keduanya saling berhembus.

"Tapi… aku bangga dengan julukan itu…! Mungkin semua wanita akan mengikuti jejakku yang sudah mati disana… Dan pastinya dewa kematian akan jatuh cinta padaku dan menghidupkanku kembali..!"  
"Jika itu terjadi… Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu dan membakar wajahmu yang menjijikkan itu..!

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan memangsamu duluan…. Bagaimana menurutmu Hyuga…?"

Kedua bibir mereka sudah tinggal 2 cm. Tanpa disadari sang Namikaze, tangan Hinata telah menggenggam tongkat lavendernya.

"Proctum Mylynembus …..!"

Sinar Ungu kemudian menyerang wajah Naruto. Namun, dengan gampangnya Naruto menghindarinya dan mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Apa kau ingin meledakkanku Hyuga….? Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk diledakkan oleh Kelinci Lemah sepertimu Hyuga….!"

Gadis Hyuga itu memandang wajah Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah takut oleh Rubah sepertimu..! Walaupun kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini lemah…!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…. Kita lihat saja nanti,Hyuga…!"

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan seringainya. Namun, langkah Naruto terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Membalas tatapan benci Hinata pada pria Namikaze ini.

"Oh yah…. Aku menunggumu di kamar…! Di lantai paling atas di ruang pertama… Di sana ada asrama khusus ketua dan wakil ketua….Kau tinggal masuk saja….Selamat Malam "

Kemudian , dia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju asrama ketua dan wakil ketua.

Sementara itu….

"Mister, kita sudah jauh dari mereka….!"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura mulai memperlambat langkahnya.

"Jadi, mengapa anda berkata seperti itu tadi..? Apa maksudnya mereka akan meledak..?"

"Hahaha…. Yah, Mateku yang satu itu adalah salah satu Casanova….. Sama seperti aku ini… Belakangan ini, dia selalu menggoda gadis Hyuga itu dengan beragam macam cara…. Agar sang gadis bertekuk lutut di hadapannya… Namun sepertinya, itu akan susah dilakukan mengingat kebencian sang gadis padanya…. Dan yah.., bisa kita ketahui dan simpulkan, mereka saling jatuh cinta…! Walupun, sang gadis tidak pernah menunjukannya…."

Penjelasan panjang Sasuke hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu mereka akan bertengkar sebegitu dashyatnya..?"

"Yah.., kau menyukai tantangan? Jika suka sebaiknya kita menyatukan mereka ..!Aku sudah bosan melihat mereka…. Bertengkar dan saling 'bercumbu dengan liar' sampai salah satunya berdarah atau memar…"

"Eh… aku bukannya tidak mau… tapi aku tidak yakin… Aku hanya sahabat seorang … mana mungkin aku mencampuri urusanya… Aku selalu bermimpi dekat dengannya dan kau malah berusaha menjauhkanku dari ? Itu sangat keterlaluan..!"

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada gadis di hadapannya. Dengan lembut dia menarik dua tangan Sakura sehingga barang yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja.

"Dengar..! Apakah aku luupa mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai? Mereka hanya terlalu bodo dan terlalu gengsi"  
"Aku takut marah…!"  
"Dia akan bahagia Nona…aku yakin itu…..!" Sasuke menatap mata hijau sang gadis."Jadi… apakah kau mau bekerja sama denganku..? Sara?"

"Baiklah….. Dengan catatan…!"  
"Hm..?"

"Bereskan barangku dan antar ke kamarku…. Itu hukuman karena kau telah menhancurkannya…!"

"Dengan senang hati…!"

"Yup…. Dan satu lagi Mister..!"

"Apa…?"

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura…. Sara adalah panggilan Nata saja…!"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada gadis yang ada di depannya dan mulai membereskan segala bentuk kekacauan dengan tongkat birunya.

" Baiklah, Pinky….."

* * *

TBC

Hahahah… sepertinya udah sangat nieh….. Sambio melibatkan Sasusaku segala untuk nyatuin pertengkaran Mesum NaruHina….

Jadi, bagi para reades….

Terimakasih yah … Apalagi yang udah rela review :D

See You Later


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Story In My Life

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC and Typo

Chapter 3

Stranger

Happy Reading

Normal POV

Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang wakil ketua, Hyuga Hinata harus tetap melakukan tanggung jawabnya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat bangga memiliki jabatan kedua setelah ketua kelas. Namun sangat disayangkan karena partnernya adalah orang yang paling dibencinya sejak masa elementary. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata membenci pria itu. Dia tampan, pintar, dan mempesona. Bahkan, dia juga merupakan lelaki impian setiap wanita. Jadi, mengapa hatinya begitu beku pada pria ini ?.

Untuk sekian kalinya dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dari tadi, dia melamun dan dia tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa dia melamun. Sejak tadi pagi, pikirannya sudah tidak bagus. Apalagi dengan keberadaan ketua kelas yang letak kamarnya bersampingan dengannya. Hari ini, dia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Pada hari pertama, sekolah ini memang mengijinkan muridnya untuk bersantai seharian penuh.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Biasanya, dia meminum segelas coklat hangat yang menenangkan. Apalagi, saat fikirannya kalut seperti sekarang ini. Sepertinya benar, dia harus segera meminum coklat hangat dan memulai ritual sore harinya.

Setelah membuat coklat hangat, dia membawa gelasnya dan melepaskan penatnya di balkon kamar barunya itu. Mata lavendernya terbuka dan tertutup menikmati seduhan coklatnya. Voila…, dia sudah merasa baikan saat cairan manis itu masuk ke tubuhnya. Segala fikiran dan beban yang ada hilang dengan segera.

Dia sangat mensyukuri keterbiasaanya pada susu coklat. Selain muudah didapat dan dapat dibuat, rasa manis yang keluar dari cairan yang agak lembut itu juga dapat menenangkan segala suasana negative dihati.

Tok…Tok…Tok..

"Hei, apa kau di dalam? Kenapa dikunci.."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk bertanya apa dia ada di dalam atau tidak. Dia ingin sekali membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu suasana tenang di hatinya. Apakah Tuhan sejahat itu kepadanya?.

Oh tidak…, Tuhan tidak akan sekejam itu kepadanya, dia yakin bahwa apapun yang di pilihkan Tuhan adalah baik. Semoga saja….

Hinata mendengar suara ledakan dari arah luar. Setelah dia melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata suara ledakan itu terjadi di depan kamarnya dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah pintu yang menutupi kamarnya sudah hancur. Parahnya, diantara serpihan kayu-kayu tampaklah sosok berambut kuning dengan wajah yang kesal.

Naruto uzumaki, lelaki berambut kuning yang berjabatan sebagai ketua ini sangatlah berantakan. Di tangan kananya terdapat tongkat jingga yang mengacung kebawah. Jubah hitamnya dipakai mendekat kearah partnernya yang masih melongo dengan pandangan bingung.

" aku mohon kamu bersifat professional sebagai wakil ketua…."

"Oh, ternyata seekor rubah berusaha menjadi ketua yang diacungi jempol…Sungguh aku tak mengira!"

"Hei, kau pikir aku mau lama-lama di sini..? Oh,my rabbit yang aku sayang kita masih bertugas… apa kau tahu hari ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan…?"

Naruto berhenti di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan ruangan kamar dimana Hinata berada. Tangannya dilipat dan matanya tetap menatap Hinata.

"Kau saja duluan… Aku masih harus berpakaian dank au telah menghancurkan pintu kamarku yang membuat aku harus repot-repot masuk ke kamar mandi dan membenarkan semua kekacauan yang ada.

"Tenanglah Hinata…. Kau hanya perlu memakai jubahmu dan pergi….! Ingat, aku adalah yang utama dan sebagai partner kau harus mematuhiku… Ku tunggu lima menit lagi, jika kau tidak segera bersiap maka aku akan melaporkan ini pada kepala asrama kita, Mr. Senju… Mengerti?"

Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya. Dia sangat menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan. Oh, sabarlah Hinata!.

"Jika begitu, segeralah berjaga di depan pintu, aku tidak mau ada seseorang yang melihatku berpakaian… Walaupun, hanya sekedar jubah!"

"Ok…. Aku akan menjaga dan tolong cepat yah, sayang..!"

Setelah mendengus dan mendorong Naruto untuk keluar. Dia segera mencari pakaian yang akan dia pakai pada hari ini. Dia memang berencana untuk mengganti seluruh pakaiannya mengingat pangkatnya yang harus memang menjadi panutan.

Hari ini, dia akan memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna ungu gelap di atas lutut dan menggunakan stocking berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna senada dengan kaus kakinya. Dia tidak memakai jubah hanya rompi khusus untuk wakil ketua yang di berikan kepadanya.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai suatu percakapan ringan. Biasanya, sepasang insan ini akan melakukan aksinya yang bisa di bilang nekad dan tak mengandalkan otak. Setiap orang pastinya bertanya-tanya karena sikap tak biasa tersebut.

"Katanya ingin memakai jubah….! Tapi ternyata memakai rompi, kenapa tidak bilang..?"  
Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba pemuda pirang ini memecahkan kesunyian. Koridor-koridor di sekolah itu sangatlah sepi. Hinata memutar bola matanya kembali.

"Oh… kau tahu bahwa jubah hitam itu sangatlah besar…!"

"Tapi kau masih memiliki 5 jubah lain bukan..?"

"Aku sedang tidak mood dalam memakai pakaian yang melalapku itu, Namikaze….!" Desis sang gadis.

"Tapi kenapa tidak bilang…? Kan, kita jadi tidak serasi….!" Balas pemuda.

"Aku memang mengharapkan hal itu… Karena aku tidak sudi serasi denganmu.."

"Atau kau tidak ingin mengakui bahwa kau sangat menyesal karena tidak serasi denganmu…? Aku tersanjung sayang…!"|

"You Wish…"

"Apa kau mengakuinya? Ah pastinya, mengingat kau adalah istriku tersayang…Oh ya,bagaimana keadaanmu dan buah hati kita yang tertanam di tubuhmu sayang…?"

Setelah mengatakan kata jahil yang menurut Hinata memacu emosinya menjulang ke langit yang tinggi. Setelah mata Hinata melotot dan menganga, desiran emosi itu mulai menguasai segala perlakuan tubuhnya.

"SANGAT BAIK,SUAMIKU…. DAN, ASAL KAU TAHU, DIA TIDAK AKAN LAHIR KARENA AKU ADALAH PERAWAN, Cam kan…!"

"OH, benarkah..?"

"Dasar pria Brengsek….Maumu apa sih, hah..?" Hinata mendesis "Kau sangat menyebalkan.." lanjutnya.

"Setelah rapat ini selesai aku akan membereskan segala kekacauan yang kita buat bersama, Sayang… Dan, itu adalah tugasku sebagai suami yang baik untukmu."

Lelaki berambut kuning itu mengedipkan mata dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tertutup meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah berapi-api.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti yang dia tahu, bahwa hari ini dia dibebaskan kemana saja. Dan gadis ini menghabiskan waktunya duduk menyendiri di atas pohon apel yang ada di depan sekolah. Sungguh dia bersyukur, karena dia dapat dekat dengan idolanya. Yah, Hyuga Hinata. Dulu, sewaktu kecil, dia mulai menyenangi Hinata karena sifatnya yang anggun dan cantik. Di setiap berita yang keluar dari Koran harian, pastilah ada dia. Puteri sulung Hyuga Hiashi dan juga merupakan anak kesayangan dan heires kebanggan clannya. Selalu dia bermimpi ingin menjadi sahabat puteri ini.

Namun, dilain sisi, bukan hanya itu saja yang dia syukuri. Selain dia dapat menemui idolanya, dia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke Uciha. Orang yang menurutnya sangatlah istimewa. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, hati Sakura sudah di penuhi dengan desiran menyenangkan. Dan, sekelabat kenangan tentang dia bersama Sasuke muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa aku memang jatuh hati…? Apakah secepat ini..?"

Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Apa ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama..? Sensasinya sangatlah menyenangkan. Eh, tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Hinata lagi ngapain?. Apa dia mengikuti rapat pada hari ini, jika begitu, pastinya dia sangatlah kesepian.

Jika mencari Sasuke.., dia dimanan yah?. Apa kami bisa menjadi lebih dekat dari sekedar teman? Atau dia hanya dianggap angin berlalu saja. Tangan halusnya mulai memetik sebuah apel yang sudah masak dan memakanya. Seraya menutup mata dan menikmati sensasi manis natural dan rasa khas dari Apel merah besar dari pohonnya, dia kembali membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke ysng sudah tertempel erat di wajah tampannya.

"Kau harus cepat dalam menemui empat makhluk itu… Raja akan marah jika kau tidak bergegas."

Dia mendengar suara di bawahnya. Di sana, tampaklah dua orangyang salah satunya memakai jubah hitam khas sekolah dan satunya lagi memakai pakaian aneh yang sungguh unik. Keduanya memiiki tanda aneh di sekitar tongkat mereka. Sakura seperti merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekam di bawahnya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran saat tongkat khas itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya hitam mencekam. Semakin lama, cahaya gelap itu membentuk lingkaran dan mennjukkan empat wjah familiat termasuk dirinya. Di dalam gambar itu, terdapat Sakura yang memakai jubah merah muda dan lencana khas healer dan element earth. Di sampingnya, Hinata memiliki lencana water element dan lencana aneh berwarna putih dengan tullisan hitam. Sasuke memakai lencana lightning element dan lencana biru kelam. Dan, Naruto Uzumaki, yang memakai baju aneh namun keren dengan berbagai macam lencana.

Mereka berempat memiliki posisi dua-dua dan di samping gambar itu ada symbol-symbol hewan yang tidak pernah dilihat Sakura sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah para pembesar sihir….! Mereka masih remaja… aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau , meperbuatkan… Aku minta pertolonganmu Yakushi…!"

Sakura menatap horror dua orang tersebut dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menghilang menggunakan mantera portal biasa. Dia seperti kesetanan berlari-lari mengelilingi koridor. Dia harus menemukan Naruto dan Hinata serta Sasuke. Dia perlu menceritakan ini pada sahabat barunya itu..Sebelum semua ini terlambat.

"Sasuke… apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut denganku dan istriku..?"

Tangan kiri Naruto menahan tangan mungil yang sudah agak memerah karena dari tadi di tarik olehnya. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya .

"Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak…. Kalian berdua duluan saja…. Oh, jangan lupa seperti yang kita sepakati, kita akan ikut kelas malam hari ini…"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata berada di depan ruangan yang tadi mereka tempati. Naruto sedari tadi sewot untuk pergi menuju perpustakaan begitu juga dengan dua murid lain yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Sebagai murid yang pintar dan jenius, mereka sudah membiasakan diri untuk menyukai buku.

"Tunggu dulu, Sas…. Santai napa..?"

Kini, tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto memegang lengan lain yang berbeda. Hinata dan Sasuke mendengus kesal saat cengkraman Naruto semakin keras.

"Cepat lepaskan ini, Namikaze…"

"Lepaskan lenganmu… Atau ku bunuh kau…!"

Dua ancaman dari dua orang korban Naruto tidak dihiraukan. Kini, Naruto menyeret mereka menuju perpustakaan.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke sudah berjan-…"

"Hinata….!"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya,suara lengkingan tajam itu memenuhi koridor yang di tempati tiga orang yang saling 'menempel' itu.

"Oh, sebelumnya aku minta maaf… Tapi, ada berita buruk yang akan aku beritakan pada kalian..!"

Naruto yang agak tersentak segera melepaskan genggaman salah satu tangannya. Yah, Sasuke akhirnya bebas dengan pegangan tangan sahabatnya. Sementara itu dua insan yang masih saling memegang itu merapatkan tubuhnya. Lebi tepatnya tangan si pemuda yang melingkar di sekeliling pingganng Hinata yang saat itu masih Shock mendengar kata berita buruk dari Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura… Jelaskan pada kami…!" Seru Saske Horor.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Story In My Life

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC and Typo

Episode 4

4 Binatang Legenda

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Sakura sudah menceritakan semua yang dia lihat. Kali ini, mereka berempat sedang berada di ruangan perpustakaan. Mereka berempat hening dan tidak berbicara. Apalagi, Hinata yang tadi tiba-tiba di peluk oleh rivalnya sendiri.

Ruangan perpustakaan yang memang hening kembali terasa mencekam bagi mereka berempat. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura masih bergulat dalam pikirannya sementara Hinata sedang terlibat dalam membaca sebuah buku tentang binatang-binatang legenda.

"Aku mungkin tidak mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Sara.. Tapi, aku sudah mempercayainya 88 persen setelah membaca buku ini… Dan kalian tahu, ini sangat tidak absurd.!"

"Maksudmu apa Ms. Hyuga..?"

Pernyataan membingungkan keluar dari mulut Hinata sesaat setelah dia menutup bukunya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi, Sasuke yang biasanya diam malah menanggapi pernyataan tersebut.

"Ini gila… Kita memang akan mendapatkan binatang ini segera..! Setelah kita belajar tentang hewan- hewan sihir. Dan, kalian tahu di setiap hewan yang kita miliki nantinya sesuai dengan sifat dan jenis kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh kita. Ada pula empat hewan legenda yang masih belum di miliki oleh siapapun. Dan akan di peroleh jika kita memiliki kekuatan sihir yang dasarnya memang kuat."

"Dengan kata lain, kuatnya suatu hewan sihir itu di tentukan oleh kuat atau tidaknya kekuatan kitaa…!"

Hinata mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto padanya. Semenetara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sakura… apa kau bisa menyebutkan symbol hewan apa saja yang kau dapatkan..?"

"Yah… Ada bentuk rubah di samping Naruto…., ada bentuk ular di samping Sasuke, ada bentuk kupu-kupu di sampingku dan kau entahlah bentuk apa tapi aku hanya melijhat sinar warna ungu di sekitarnya."

"Oh baguslah karena semua yang kau katakana ituadalah binatang legenda."

"Apa ..?"

Suara ketiga murid itu mengundang guru penjaga perpustakaan marah dan memarahi mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata…?"

Kembali pertanyaan yang sama. Kali ini kembali di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Kembali dia menatap tiga orang itu secara serius.

"Ada empat binatang legenda yang tidak pernah di miliki oleh siapapun… Yang pertama adalah Kupu-kupu… Nama julukannnya adalah Fall angel. Strukturnya sangat kecil dan memiliki warna hijau. Walaupun begitu, dia memiliki ilmu healer yang baik dan sengatan racun yang luar biasa. Oh dan ingat jangan percaya bahwa kupu-kupu ini lembut. Walaupun namanya Fall Angel, kupu-kupu ini di kenal sangat kasar dan juga galak….. Yang kedua adalah Ular… Namanya julukannya adalah The Call of Death… sesuai dengan namanya, dia memiliki kemampuan ilmu kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah berpiawakan baik dan membela kebenaran. Dia memiliki ilmu penghipnotis dan juga baca pikiran. The Call of Death bisa berubah menjadi apa saja dan kemampuan racunnya yang sangat kuat dalam melumpuhkan maupun membunuh… Yang ketiga adalah Rubah… Nama julukannya The Devil. Tahun 1900 tepatnya sekolah ini di bangun, makhluk ini di ciptakan secara paksa oleh seseorang bernama Madara… Dia adlah penjahat terbesar sihir. Dia adalah yang paling kuat. Kemampuannya masih belum diketahui. Tapi kabarnya dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang dapat menghancurkan dunia….. Yang keempat adalah kelinci yang memiliki julukan angel Rainbow dan tak ada yang mengetahui tentangnya….."

Hinata mengucapkannya itu dengan lancar tanpa ada kemacetannya. Sungguh, kemampuan yang sangat patut di acungi jempol. Tiga yang lainnya mulai manggut mengerti.

"Dan aku rasa kita akan memliki hewan ini dengan cepat mengingat aku mengetahui caranya.!"

"Yah itu bagus… aku sangat senang memiliki ilmu yang lebih cepat. " Seru Sakura " kita memulainya, Nat…?"

"Mungkin besok dan jangan lupa persyaratan pertama… Kuasai tongkat kalian!"

"Menguasai tongkat..?" Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya "Apa maksudnya…" Lanjutnya.

"Tiap tongkat memiliki aura yang sama dengan kemampuan yang kita miliki. Namun, terkadang tongkat kita itu bisa tidak terkendali. Ini dikarenakan aura dalam tongkat kita itu ingin menyesuaikan kekuatannny dengan kekuatan kita. Dan hal itu dapat membuatnya menjadi tidak stabil. Dan jangan lupakan denga pelajaran pertama kita tentang tongkat sihir yang bisa membunuh pemakainya apabila tidak terkendali." Naruto memberi penjelasan dengan tegas.

"Hilangkan perkataan sintingmu itu… AKu tidak menyukainya..!"

Hinata mendelik tajam pada Naruto saat mengutarakan tentang kata 'membunuh'. Hinata memang tidak menyukai perkataan pada suatu penjelasan. Hal itu karena dapat menimbulkan ketakutan mendasar pada saar berlatih.

"Hah… apa kalian ingin mulai lagi.. Maksudku 'bermesraan'?" Sahut Sasuke "Kami akan segera pergi jikabegitu.. Kau setuju kan?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan Jawa-iya-atau-tidak-aku-akan-memotong-kepalamu.

"Oh… Mister Uciha sebelumnya aku menghargai pendapatmu… Namun, jangan pernah ada kata menjiikan itu… Karena aku tidak menyukai ada kata bermesraan di dalamnya." Seru Hinata dengan pandangan tajam.

"Baiklah jangan galak begitu apa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan sedikit kelembutan..?"

Hinata mendelik menatap wajah Naruto kembali. Kali ini, dia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan jijik dan tak suka.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan tentang kejadian tadi, Rubah Sialan…!"

"Oh Yah…. Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita menyelesaikan ini nanti malam… Mengingat kamar kita bersebelahan. Oh yah, kamarmu bukannya lagi rusak..? aku bersedia meminjamkan ranjangku keapadamu, My rabbit albino…!"

"Oh… aku sangat menghargai itu tapi maafkan aku… Karena aku tidak sudi untuk menerima kebaikanmu itu, Rubah gila..!"

"Aku Gila… karena tidak dapat melahap tubuh kecilmu itu..!"

"Aku sangat tak sudi.. dan aku pastikan aku akan memakai baju besi jika kau memang bersih keras untuk melahapku supaya gigi tajammju itu ompong. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya…!"

"Jika kau mau yang lembut agar tidak menyakiti kulit mu itu aku bisa menggunakan lidahku, my rabbit!"

Sementara Hinata dan Naruto sedang 'bertarung'. Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar perkataan orang yang ada di depannya ini. Apa dia tidak salah dengar..? Mereka seperti pasangan yang setiap harinya bercinta. Apa kalian lihat tadi perkataannya..? Iuh…, sangat mengerikan.

"Jadi.., bagaimana menurutmu? Kata bercumbu yang aku bilang beberapa hari yang lalu benarkan..?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang di penuhi dengan rona merah. Hahaha… sangat imut dan juga menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh punggungnya.

" Dua orang yang sedang asyik pacaran segera keluar… Atau aku beri hukuman… SEGERA!"

Hinata dan Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan guru yang dari tadi mendelik tajam kearah mereka. Apabila sudah seperti ini, mereka berdua tidak mengindahkan apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka. Termasuk sekarang. Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari guru penjaga yang berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura telah pergi duluan sesaat setelah teriakan melengking itu terdengar.

Skip Time..

"Apa yang di pikirkan Guru Sialan yang tadi sieh….? Hah, dia telah menghukum kita… Masih enak kalu kita tadi di hokum mebersihkan perpustakaan.. Tapi ini, menjaga perpustakaan… selama satu minggu lagi…! Sialan…. Apa sieh maksudnya ?"

Dari tadi, Naruto menggerutu dengan tidak jelas. Langkahnya diseret-seret. Tujuannya kali ini adalah kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Jubah yang dia pake sudah sangat berantakan dan hampir melorot. Sementara orang yang di sampingnya juga bernasib sama, walaupun tidak seberantakan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau membawa tongkatmu….? Apa kau sudah dapat mengendalikannya..? Jika benar kau memiliki rubah itu… kau harus bisa mengendalikannya dulu."

"Hinata… kau begitu perhatian dan terimakasih."

Yah, Naruto sangat senang mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi. Walaupun, dia dan gadis ini selalu berantam, mereka tidak pernah bermain fisik atau apapun yang dapat melukai diri mereka sendiri. Naruto dan Hinata juga tidak jarang akrab bersama. Mereka malah sering tertawa-tawa dan bercanda bersama walaupun di selingi dengan perkelahian mulut kecil.

"Aku tidak perhatian denganmu Naruto… aku hanya ingin bertanya !"

"Yah… aku sudah sangat tahu seluk beluk tongkat jingga ku .. Aku membawanya..!"

Mereka berdua telah masuk ke asrama para ketua. Kini mereka harus mencari ruangan khusus ketua murid tingkatan pertama di sekolah itu. Setelah menemukannya, mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tahu, entah kenapa hewan sihir yag kelak kita miliki mirip sekali dengan panggilan satu dengan yang lainnya..!"

"Apa kau sudah menyadari bahwa kau memang…. Kelinciku Hinata…?"

"Naruto untuk sekali lagi aku bilang aku tidak pernah sudi kau panggil seperti itu… Aku bukan milikmu!"

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku Hinata… Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak….!"

Naruto meninggakan Hinata setelah dia berbisik pelan. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata telah merona mendengarkan bisikannya. Namun, dia tidak mau melihatnya. Dia mau membuktikan bahwa ucapannya itu tegas dan tidak main-main. Hinata sendiri tidak mempercayai indra pendengarannya. Apakah benar Naruto akan memiliki hak atas kepemillikannya…?.

"Naruto apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan..?"

…

Hari ini adalah awal bagi Hinata untuk memulai pelajarannya. Hari ini dia akan belajar tentang pelajaran Ilmu Hitam. Gadis itu kini sedang berjalan koridor dengan pandangan linglung. Kali ini penampilan Hinata sangatlah berbed. Rambut yang di gerainya semalam sudah diikatnya tinggi. Jubah hitamnya yang menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya membuat dia seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Kaus kaki yang berwarna putih dengan pasangan sepatu yang berwarna hitam membuat penampilan keseluruhan gadis ini sangat imut.

Di tangan kecilnya dia sudah memegang buku study pertama. Dan hari ini pula dia merasa canggung saat berjalan. Masih mengingat bisikan Naruto semalam yang menganggu seluruh pikirannya. Apa Naruto memang begitu posesive terhadap dirinya ?.

"Hei, Nata kau sekarang ikut kelas mana…?"

"Ilmu Hitam…. Kau..?"

"Kita sama … Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita sama..?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata dan mulai berjalan santai di samping sang idola.

"Hei kalian semalam kemana…? Tega nya kau tinggalkan kami..!"

"Oh, aku sangat menyesal. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak tahan mendengar ucapan kalian itu… Oh apa kau melupakan ada kata jilatan di dalamnya..?"

"Apa..? Aku sungguh sangat tidak menyadarinya…!"

Wajah Hinata shock mendengar perkataan Sakura. Menjilat…? Apa dunia sudah gila..?

"Nat, kau tidak menyadarinya..? Kalian memang aneh…. Benar kata Sasuke… Kalian memang lebih pantas terlihat seperti pasangan yang selalu 'bercumbu' dan 'bercinta' daripada seorang rival yang selalu bertengkar.

"Sakura… Apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku meyakini bahwa kalian pernah bercinta sebelumnya….!"

"What the Hell… Sakura kau…!"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya kecil dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat dari Hinata. Dia terbahak menatap Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sakura… Kau sudah gila…!"

...

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan penuh dengan argumen. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat tidak absurd, Hinata mengomel dengan pandangan nyentrik ke arah Sakura. Hinata sangat tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi orang yang bernama Naruto Namikaze. Mulai dari di awal kedatangannya sampai sekarang. Mungkin memang dunia sudah gila. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di kelas. Di sana, banyak murid yang sudah berkumpul. Namun sepertinya, guru masih belum datang dan ha l itu pula lah yang membuat dua gadis ini menghela nafa lega.

"Hei... ayo cepat duduk...!"

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka. Namanya adalah, Ino Yamanaka. Sementara yang di panggilnya mendekat, dia menggeserkan tubuh singsetnya ke samping.

"Ms. Hyuga tumben anda terlambat... Oh ya, siapa dia ..?"

"Oh... ini namanya Sakura Haruno... Biasa di panggil Sara ... hahaha !"

"Salam kenal ... "

"Yah...ummm"

"Panggil Ino saja..."

Ino memberikan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. Suasana kelas hari ini cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang memuat kegiatannya sendiri. Ada yang membaca, tidur, dan ada pula yang mencoba mempraktekan sihir yang ditahu. Dan, jangan pula ada yang bergosip dan berkelahi. Dari semua yang dilakukan para murid, Hinata lebih memilih mengikuti yang membaca. Karena kegiatan yang lain yang di lakukannya pasti akan menimbulkan masalah.

Saat asyik-asyik membaca, ada satu kertas yang mengenai rambutnya yang diikat satu. Hinata menoleh dan melihat ada satu torehan tinta berwarna biru. Wajah Hinata menatap kebelakang dan melihat sesosok yang menyeringai menatapnya.

_Hai My Rabbit..._

_Hari ini lesu sekali..._

_Belum makan wortel Hah..._

_Nanti, makin ceking..._

_Hahahah..._

Setelah menerima tawaran peperangan dari pemuda kuning di belakangnya, dia mengambil perkamen di sampingnya dan membalas surat kiriman tersebut dengan tinta berwarna ungu gelap.

_Oh... Kau sungguh perhatian_

_Tapi kau tidak perlu mengurusi ku ..._

_Are you understand..?_

Dia menyeringai lici sebelum melempar surat itu ke belakang.

"Nat..., kata Ino-Pig... nanti kita akan mempelajari hewan-hewan sihir... Tepatnya, sehabis pelajaran ini..!"

"Yah, syukurlah kalau begitu... Dan Ino-Pig..? Sejak kapan kalian saling mengejek..?"

"Dia yan duluan, Nat... masa aku di panggil fore head..?"

"Oh... hahah sangat lucu dan... Aww"

Kembali lagi gadis itu mendapatkan surat perkamen yang sudah lecek. Tangannya kembali menggapai. Pandangannya yang tadi sangat teduh sekarang menyirat kemarahan.

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti _

_Karena apapun yang kau katakan adalah cicitan kecil_

_Apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu_

_Bahwa kau adalah seekor binatang lemah..._

_Hah, apa kau yang harus memberi mu makan?_

_Kelinci kecil_

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan langkah yang tergesa dia mulai mendatangi Naruto dan segera melemparkan perkamen tersebut ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku adlahh seekor kelinci kecil, Hah.."

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua perlakuan Naruto. Dia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya mau Naruto. Sudah sejak dari Elementary dia selalu terlibat masalah dengan pria pirang ini. Dia ingin hidup tenang, dia tidak mau ada gangguan. Masalah ini harus di selesaikan.

"Apaan sieh..?

"Namikaze, Apa sebenarnya maumu...? Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan..? Dan apa maksudmu...!"

Naruto menatapnya menyeringai. Semua orang dalam kelas telah menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku Mau Kau, MY RABBIT"

TBC


End file.
